


Haunted by the Past

by Another_Noname_User



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Noname_User/pseuds/Another_Noname_User
Summary: After begrudgingly going to Spooky Island, Max once again encounters Jasper, learning about the boys past and the past of one of his camp counselors, David.





	Haunted by the Past

       Max hopped out of the canoe he had taken from David and tied it to a tree with a bit of rope, also from David's cabin. Looking around for any sign of life, he shuddered at the sight of Spooky Island. He hated to be near the mansion, but he needed some place to be alone, and not being the only one who snuck out at night, but still being the only one this determined to do so, Spooky Island was the only choice. Not that he came here often. The boat ride is particularly draining after a full day of David's activities. He leaned against a tree, holding Mr. Honeynuts close to him.

       After he had sat for a while, a boy came out from between the trees. Max cursed loudly in surprise and stuffed the bear quickly behind his back. “Woah, watch the language, man.” The boy said, frowning. 

       “Jasper.” He corrected, his frown replaced with a small smile.

       “What's up with the 90’s theme? What are you, born in the wrong generation?” 

    “I _was_ born in the 90’s.” Jasper replied.

       Max raised his eyebrows. “Okay then.” _This kid is bat shit crazy._ He started to turn around. “I'm just gonna head back now.”

     “What the fuck?” Max said.


End file.
